


Forgiveness

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [182]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Lucifer, Crying Michael, Forgiveness, Lucifer's Fall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Michael feels horribly guilty. Lucifer shows him that he is forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

“Lu, why did you bring me in here? I said I didn’t want to talk,” Michael says as he crosses his arms and flops down on the bed. Lucifer can tell it’s a lie, can see the way Michael’s Grace is calling out for him, begging him to stay close and listen.

 

“Because I’d know that face anywhere,” Lucifer explains as he settles down beside Michael, pulling a blanket over them both despite his brother’s murmured protestations. “And I know what you’re thinking. I know what you’re feeling right now. I _understand._ ”

 

And just like that, Michael caves, curling into him with a little whimper. “Lulu, I’m sorry,” he breathes. “I’m so, _so_ sorry, I-”

 

“No,” Lucifer interrupts. “We’ve been over this a hundred times before. I forgive you. I’ll say it as many times as you need me to, but I’m not gonna let you apologize again for something that isn’t your fault.”

 

Michael makes a broken little sound against his shoulder and Lucifer folds three of his softest pairs of wings around him. “Luka, you know I didn’t-”

 

“I know,” Lucifer whispers. “I know, and I forgive you.” He rests one hand on Michael’s cheek and the other archangel leans into it.

 

Michael’s breath hitches in his throat. “Why don’t you want to hurt me? To scream and yell and fight? To tear me apart for what I did to you?”

 

“I did,” Lucifer confesses. The pained sound that falls from Michael’s lips pierces right through him and he closes his eyes when they start to sting with unshed tears. “For a long time, I did. But I don’t, not anymore. And... And isn’t this so much better than fighting? Hmm? Holding you? Being held? Loving you and being loved in return, isn’t this _better_?” He pulls Michael closer with every question, until they’re pressed together so tightly that they can feel each other’s borrowed hearts pounding as if they were their own.

 

“So much better,” Michael agrees with a whimper. “I want this, so bad, Lu. Every time I look at you, I just wanna hold you and never let go. I just don’t understand how you can feel the same way. Why you don’t hate me for-”

 

“Because I love you,” Lucifer growls. “I love you, and I always have, and I always will. No matter what.” He leans forward until their lips are mere centimeters apart.

 

“But-”

 

“No. Matter. What. Don’t you understand? You could do anything to me and I’d still love you. You could throw me back in for another hundred thousand years and I’ll still come out the other side loving you.” He closes the distance between them and kisses Michael, pouring every ounce of forgiveness and love he can find within him into it. Michael kisses back just as feverently, just as desperately, and he sobs against his brother’s lips.

 

“I would never,” Michael promises when they pull apart. “I wouldn’t; I swear. I’m never losing you – never leaving you, never hurting you – ever again. No matter what.”

 

Lucifer lets out a tiny sigh of relief and leans his forehead against Michael’s. “I’m your baby angel, right?” He asks, eyes glistening.

 

“You are. You’re my Lulu, and I love you.”


End file.
